Welcome to Haven
by JackieHTS
Summary: A look at the relationship between Duke and Jennifer after 4x01.
1. Welcome to Haven

I sadly do not own Haven or any of it's characters.

Welcome to Haven

Jennifer was trying to decide what her next move was as she stood in the doorway of the Grey Gull. She needed to take her medication and eat something. Watching Duke and Wade trying to make small talk had become unbearable, so she excused herself from their table. 'How did I get myself into this mess?'

"Jennifer." She had not heard Duke approaching and jumped when his voice was next to her ear. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Jennifer replied and followed Duke down to the docks and out to his boat the "Cape Rouge". Jennifer looked around at the main room below deck. It was a soothing cream color and an eclectic assortment of decorations from many different cultures, but they all somehow seemed to belong together. "Nice place."

"Thanks. It's home." Duke walked into the back room and grabbed a clean shirt. His clothes still smelled a bit like the seal pool he was plunged into earlier.

He returned to find Jennifer sitting on the couch looking at a one of the maps he had of the local waterways. "Do you sail a lot?"

"I used to do a lot of shipping, but not as much anymore." Duke seemed to zone out for a moment and then came back as quickly as he drifted. "So let's get you something to eat. Any requests?"

"No. Whatever you have is fine."

Duke disappeared into the galley and Jennifer started to look at more of the maps he had rolled up. It looked like he had a map for just about everywhere in the world. Jennifer had not really been out of Boston and couldn't imagine being able to just travel for work. Jennifer felt the boat lurch and so did her stomach. She ran out the door and threw up over the side of the boat. "Jennifer?" Duke appeared on the deck and found Jennifer slumped against the side of the boat. "Are you okay?"

"I just got sick all of a sudden."

"Do you get seasick?"

"I'm not sure, not really a boat person."

"Come on. Let's get you below deck." Duke sat Jennifer on the couch and left a bucket next to her as he disappeared back into his room. He returned unwrapping a small package and pulling the back off a small patch. He brushed Jennifer's hair aside and placed it behind her ear. "This should help. Audrey used to get seasick sometimes."

"Duke, I have changed my mind about food. I am not sure I could keep anything - " Jennifer threw up into the bucket. "I am starting to really hate this town." Jennifer stated as she curled up onto the couch holding her stomach. She threw up a few more times before falling asleep.

"James!" Duke shot out of bed looking around and raced out into the main area to find Jennifer thrashing around in her sleep.

"Jennifer, wake up!" Jennifer awoke to Duke shaking her shoulder.

"Duke?"

"Hey you were having a bad dream." Duke sat on the edge of the couch.

"I was hearing voices in the barn again. James, he was dying. Audrey was so upset. Where is my bag? I need my meds."

"Does this mean that you are starting to remember what happened?"

"It means that my meds have worn off and I need to take them again." 

"But you could help us find Audrey." Duke's eyes were momentarily watery, but returned to normal.

"Look I don't like having all these thoughts and memories that are not mine going through my head."

"I know it must be hard, but you could hold the key to saving us all and ending the troubles for good." Duke took Jennifer's hand. "Please help us find Audrey."


	2. Just Another Day in Haven

I do not own Haven.

Jennifer stared out at the water wondering if she had made the right decision to throw her medication into the water, but she also knew that Haven needed Audrey Parker. After witnessing the people in the coffee shop and the sacrifice that Nathan was willing to make to make sure the town would be alright, it was the least she could do.

She thought back about hearing Duke in the barn and then hearing Duke when she entered his hospital room. It was strange to see the person that she was told was not real. He seemed very real standing next to her. Part of her wondered if she had just finally gone insane and none of this was real. It would definitely help explain the troubles that plagued this small town. Saying that none of it was actually real would solve everything, but somehow Jennifer knew that was not true and this strange little town was reality.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Duke interrupted her musings. He had been watching her after she had thrown her medication into the water and wondered what was going through her mind. He had been impressed with how resilient she seemed to be when it came to dealing with the troubles. She always seemed to be stuck in the middle, but she kept moving forward.

"Not sure they are worth a penny. Just wondering if I have gone completely crazy and if any of this is real." She turned back to facing Duke. "This is one heck of a melt down if this isn't real. To have hallucinations of people who are burned into ash statues really would say a lot about what is left of my fragile psyche."

"Jennifer, I promise you that this is real. You are not going crazy. This town is real, the troubles are real and you are helping us find my friend Audrey. I can never thank you enough for helping us. I know that this all seems crazy, but when Audrey gets back she is going to fix all of this and help you."

"I hope so Duke, I hope so."

Duke put his arm around her shoulder as they looked across the bay. "It's going to be okay. We'll make sure of it."

"So Wade is sticking around?" Jennifer just wanted to change the subject to something a little less personal to her.

"Guess so. He just bought everyone a round."

"That was generous."

"I have a feeling that he won't remember it tomorrow. I think I will also be handling the bar tomorrow, since he is definitely going to be feeling it in the morning."

"You are a good brother, letting him stay with you."

"I really wasn't serious, but I guess it will be nice to have him around for a bit. We never really spent a lot of time together."

"Enjoy your brother and spend some time getting to know him. Family is important."

"What about your family? Anyone you need to get in contact with?" Duke knew very little about Jennifer.

"Good night Duke." Jennifer headed down towards the marina where the "Cape Rouge" was docked.


	3. Just Crazy Enough

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for reading my story. A special thanks to Peacockgirl and KK161990 for their reviews. It is much appreciated. Sadly I do not own Haven, because if I did they would have already been scheduling season 5 (#discoverhaven).

Just Crazy Enough

Jennifer wondered what else could possibly happen in Haven. People control the weather, incinerate people and steal other people's blood. Her thoughts turned to Duke. She could not imagine what it would be like to absorb troubled blood and then want to kill that person. She was glad that he had let her in a bit and started to trust her. She depended on Duke for everything, so to see vulnerability from him gave her the opportunity to provide support to him. Jennifer closed the door to Audrey's apartment and headed downstairs to help with the set up for the evening rush. It was the least she could do to help and earn her keep. Duke was behind the bar slicing up lemons and limes to put in the cooler.

"Good morning." Duke greeted her. She was looking a little more rested and paler than the previous day. If she didn't start to look more rested in the next few days, he was going to insist that she move back onto the boat, where he could keep a better eye on her.

"Morning." Jennifer's head was pounding. It started after they returned last night, but she was not going bother Duke with it. She was not surprised that she had a headache with all the noise inside of her head. It almost made her miss the barn. There was more talking and a lot less noise. She could make out what people were saying instead of chatter that she could not understand.

"How are you feeling today?" Duke asked.

"Fine. Ready to get started. Want some help with those lemons and limes?"

Duke passed her a cutting board and half of the lemons. He watched her work for a few moments before returning to his task. After a couple of hours the bar was ready to open later in the day and he decided to take Jennifer out for the afternoon. "Hey, want to come downtown with me?"

"Sure." Jennifer was actually nervous about going downtown. Nothing good ever came from going downtown, but she also wanted to keep Duke company.

Jennifer was pleasantly surprised that there was not a crisis while they were in town and they actually had a bit of fun. The stopped for tea and started driving back to the Gull.

Duke looked over at Jennifer and found that she had fallen asleep during the drive. He made the decision to drive to the "Cape Rouge", instead of stopping at the Gull. Jennifer didn't stir after the engine shut off. Duke walked around to the other side of the vehicle and opened her door. She was still sound asleep. He really did not want to disturb the sleeping girl, so he lifted her up and carried her on board and down to his room. He laid her on the bed and placed a blanket over her, before heading out to the other room.

Jennifer woke up and for a moment panicked, before realizing she was on the "Cape Rouge". The headache that had been bothering her all day seemed to be gone. A few more naps like this and she may almost feel human again. She walked out into the main area and followed the soft music playing into the galley, where Duke was cooking. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Duke was starting to worry, since Jennifer had been sleeping for the last day.

"Great! I am starving, is that chicken soup?"

"Yes it is. Thought you might like it, something nice and light after your extended nap."

"How long was I asleep?"

"21 hours."

"What?!"

"I was starting to think you were going to sleep for the next year."

"I am so sorry."

"Jennifer, you haven't been sleeping for days, it was bound to catch up with you." Duke set a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Thanks Duke."

"You're welcome. In the future you can always come here and take a nap. Don't deprive yourself of sleep."

"I didn't realize how tired I was."

"I would like it if you stayed a few more days, while I try to get Wade sorted out."

"I don't want to intrude."

"I don't want something to happen to you. You were starting to look ill."

"The voices give me a headache."

"You should have told me."

"Duke you do more than enough for me already. I didn't want to bother you."

Duke laid a hand on top of her's and stopped her hand from scooping up another bite of soup. "You are never bothering me."

Jennifer did not hear any voices for the entire day and was more than ready to go back to sleep after watching a movie. All and all it was a perfect day in Haven and she was just crazy enough to be part of it.


	4. One Door Opens

Author's note: I don't own Haven, but I do like to #discoverhaven.

Jennifer was happy to be back on the "Cape Rouge" even if it was to learn how to meditate. The "Cape Rouge" had become her refuge and she could not thank Duke enough for letting her spend time on the boat. She had slowly become accustomed to the rocking of the boat and she no longer felt seasick every time that she was on board. Duke had congratulated her on getting her sea legs and seem happy that she chose to spend so much time on the boat.

Duke had tried to teach her yoga earlier in the day and she ended up suspended on his shoulder. Her therapist had tried to get her into yoga and meditation to relax. It never really took and Duke didn't seem to be having much luck either. There was all sorts of silence and emptying of the mind and controlling your thoughts and listening for Audrey and -

"This is actually stressing me out." Jennifer sighed opening one eye first and then the other. Duke looked relaxed and calm, like you were supposed to when you meditated. She was just relieved that she had not broke the bowl in their earlier exercise. Yoga had been much more stressful and she was pretty sure that she had pulled a muscle in her side.

Duke opened one eye. "How can relaxing be stressing you out?"

"I'm not doing it right."

"How do you know that you are not meditating correctly?" Duke looked at her with both eyes. "There is no wrong way to relax."

"I can't hear Audrey, so I must not be doing it right."

"That doesn't mean that you are doing it wrong, you just can't hear her right now." The last thing that Duke needed was for Jennifer to get upset. Time for a change in tactics. "How about a drink?"

Duke was relieved that Jennifer started hearing Audrey again. He had a feeling that a drink or two would take the edge of and he had been right. After a few beers she was back to hearing Audrey and they were going to find her.

Now they were standing in front of what Duke was told was a door. On the other side of the door was Audrey. He could hardly believe it was true, that soon she would be back with them and it was all thanks to Jennifer. He took a moment to take in the woman who had been helping him. She had sacrificed a lot just to help out a bunch of strangers. Audrey was going to love her.

Jennifer looked at the woman they had been searching for. She was finally back with the people who loved her and had never stopped looking for her. It was slowly dawning on her that she had fulfilled her purpose in Haven. She had found Audrey Parker, but what did that mean for Jennifer Mason?


	5. Lazy Day

Still do not own Haven, but the Duke and Jennifer seem to be well cared for at the moment.

She paced the galley area of the ship waiting for Duke to come back. He had just helped save the town again and had asked her to meet him in her former home. She couldn't believe she was willing to give up her life back in Boston, not that it was that great of a life, but still it was her's. She thought that perhaps they could have something, that it was the start of something, but it was all just business. She continued to talk to herself as she paced until she realized Duke was standing there and he leaned in to kiss. It was all a hazy dream after that.

Duke looked down at Jennifer as she slept beside him. Her curly hair was a bit out of control and it made her even more beautiful. He began to card his hands through her hair and smiled as she snuggled closer into him. He could hardly believe that he was willing to give all this up. She had been so strong for him and she was willing to be with him, no matter what he did, she looked to him with adoring glances and conviction that he would make the right choices. She made him want to be better and for now that was more than enough.

A sigh alerted him to the fact that she was awake. She looked up with him with a tired smile. "Hey."

"Hey. Are you okay?" Duke asked softly, stroking the side of her face.

"Blissfully happy at the moment." Jennifer replied leaning into his hand..

"I am so glad I didn't lose you." He squeezed her even closer to him and nuzzled her hair before brushing a kiss to her temple.

"I could get used to this. Us against the crazy troubles of Haven. We just need to stick together."

"I could be persuaded." Duke replied with a smile.

"Persuaded? Really?" Jennifer bounced a pillow off Duke's head.

Duke grabbed the pillow and Jennifer's wrist. "That was not very nice." He ducked his head and stole a kiss. "I think I am going to go get your bag and box."

Duke walked out of the room and headed to get her bag and box out of the car.


End file.
